Swimming Naked
by Crazy Among Ghosts
Summary: AU Love is a sea of endless peril, but full of moments one will always cherish. Swim in it while you can. Mufuu oneshot. LEMONY GOODNESS! I know the summary isn't much, but read it! R 'n R please! Don't make me beg, I don't look very lady like when I cry


**Crazy's Blurb**: _Just some more mindless smut. Enjoy. _

_VERY IMPORTANT BLURB AT THE END OF THIS! READ IT OR I'LL SIC MY CAT ON YOU!_

* * *

**Swimming Naked:**

Fuu crept out back, tossing her towel on the deck and stripping herself of her jean shorts. She had escaped the drunken mass of people inside, and desired an evening swim. Actually, it was closer to a morning swim. The night air was surprisingly warm, and she didn't shiver at all in her minute black bikini. She knelt down, dangling her legs into the dark pool, and stared down into the water. Mugen's huge backyard was dimly illuminated by the distant neighbor's deck lights, and it was just enough to see by. She looked up, taking in the stars glittering above her. The moon was a sliver, not providing much light, but providing a gorgeous accent to the night sky.

"You know, I heard that swimming naked is a whole different experience." The low voice startled her, as it sounded so near. Fuu snapped her head around, and spied Mugen leaning against the railing of the deck not far from where she was sitting at the edge. She could make out his distinct foreign features, his perfectly shaped face and envious chest. He was standing there in nothing but a pair of baggy light brown cargo shorts, with a wine glass in his hand. That was the thing Fuu most admired about Mugen. He was anything but the epitome of class; though at times he was capable of fooling those around him. Especially when he had a certain thing on his mind. Yes, at those times, when everyone was bouncing off the walls drinking themselves into oblivion with cases of beer, Mugen was standing there, chatting up a lady with a glass of wine in his hand. He was calm, collected, and knew what he wanted and how to get it. But only when he wanted to be. Only when he had a certain thing on his mind. The times when he was just in the norm were the times when you could really see him for what he was; a rude, crude, hardheaded jackass. But the sexiest one Fuu knew of.

"Really." Fuu replied, reducing her voice to a mere purr. It sent a shudder through her as she realized that the word had slipped out drenched with innuendo.

"Yes." Mugen set his glass on the flat railing, walking towards her. His bare feet padded on the dark wood, as he moved closer to her. "Apparently it's therapeutic." He knelt down behind her, sliding his gentle smooth hands across her shoulders, satisfied with the slight shivers that elicited.

"You have a pool, and you've never tried it?" She managed to breathe out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Not once." His lips hovered next to her ear.

As his rough hands expertly massaged her shoulders, Fuu almost asked him to stop. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be just another one of Mugen's squeezes, yet another girl wanting too much and receiving nothing more than Mugen's original intentions. He was known to have sex with a girl and then simply leave her. Thus was the way of a man who was raised in the rough neighborhood of Tokyo, and slowly made his way to the top by counterfeiting money and selling drugs (which he himself never touched). How had she ended up being friends with this man? She supposed it had started the year he kidnapped her with a few of his gang members for ransom. Little did they know that she had actually been an orphan, out searching for a father she wasn't even sure existed. That had been a real let down to the four of them. But as irony would have it, Mugen and Jin (a man they had met along the way) had helped her find her father. When Jin had left, she and Mugen had remained in contact, after a long separation of course.

As she felt his warm breaths tickle her skin, all thoughts of stopping him melted away into the night. His hands stopped manipulating her skin, and slid up her neck to where the tie of her bikini top rested. She felt him tug at the thin strings, and they tumbled down over her chest, revealing more of her warm flesh. He lowered his lips to the left side of her throat, snaking his tongue out to tease her there. She let out a small whimper, cursing herself for doing so as soon as it had escaped her. With one hand rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, Mugen slipped the other under her arm and pushed the black material halfway down her stomach. She was both shocked and aroused. Where was all of this coming from? Had he not been telling her earlier that she could burn in hell and let the crows eat her for all he cared?

As his practiced hand grazed her nipple, Fuu started slightly and reached her arm up around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. Her other hand struggled to free the clasp of her top, lust making her clumsy. Just before she managed to unhook the small garment, Mugen suddenly chuckled and thrust her forward into the water. She shrieked, but not too loudly before the cool water engulfed her completely.

Fuu surfaced, sputtering, and looked up into a pair of deep eyes twinkling with laughter. She didn't say anything; couldn't find the word to express what she was feeling, what she wanted. How she was feeling was like she hated him. Why was he toying with her? What she wanted was to slap him; make I burn.

Mugen unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the wood, and then removed his black shimmery boxers completely. Too curious to avoid staring, Fuu blushed at what she saw just before he dove over her head into the water.

Fuu found her footing on the bottom of the shallow end of the pool, looking around for any sign of Mugen. She knew he was playing games with her, and she couldn't see under the water enough to determine his current location. Suddenly he came up for air, right in front of her, hurling his arms around her hips. He pulled her close to him, bringing one hand up to run through her flaxen hair and captivate her mouth in another mind-blowing kiss.

Again, confusion swept her. She had loved him for the longest time, but hadn't the guts to tell him. She had just assumed that he felt nothing for her, as he always managed to state harshly. So just what was he thinking right now? What was he trying to do? If this was another one of his tricks, Fuu swore she would get her revenge. But still…why did it have to feel so good, so right?

The young woman felt a blush stain her pale cheeks and Mugen nipped her earlobe and blew on it softly with his hot breathe. That was when she smelt it; booze. Not only had he been drinking whine at the earlier party, but apparently he had been drinking quite a bit of other things as well. So he was drunk, that was why he was doing this. Or was it? She didn't know, she was too confused, and not to mention Mugen was really trying to make her loose track of her senses. And he had succeeded.

She reached behind her back to free herself of the useless bikini top billowing around her waist, and then allowed it to float slowly away from them. She felt one of Mugen's hands on her thigh, guiding her leg up around his waist, and she brought the both of them to encircle his hips. She felt his erection pressing sternly against her, and even the thin material of the bikini bottom felt constricting. God, all of this was so overwhelming.

Fuu pulled away from his lips, suddenly feeling a wave of reality overcome her. Mugen attempted to meet her mouth again, but she turned her head away, crossing her arms over her breasts modestly. She tried to remove her lean legs from his perfect body, but he held her thighs tightly.

"What is it?" He inquired softly, nuzzling her neck.

"I can't do this." She replied, shaking her head and bringing a hand to her mouth in disbelief. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and she felt as if her chest was about to burst. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but the flame of desire still burned in her belly. He adjusted his gaze so that it met hers, and his sweet eyes seemed to bear a pure soul. They showed innocence, concern, and sincerity. But Fuu knew they were all false; he only wanted one thing from her, and he was so close to getting it.

"What's the matter?" He furrowed his brow. "I thought you wanted this." She hesitated, speechless for a moment.

"I just... I'm losing control."

Mugen's good looking features crinkled into a warm smile as he let out a small chuckle. He chanced letting go of Fuu's legs to rest one hand on her lower back, and slide the other up to her damp cheek. She straightened up, standing on the bottom of the pool, yet unable to break from his inviting embrace.  
"I've already lost it." He confessed, with an honesty so convincing that Fuu really believed it. She closed her eyes, and willed the world away. The world of hurt where she would wake up in the morning alone, and have to find her own way home. She wanted to escape this place, and be forever somewhere lost in paradise in Mugen's gentle arms. She wanted to eat up every one of his words, and have him mean them from the bottom of his heart.

"You're always in control, Mugen." Her heart fluttered as she worked up the courage to speak firmly to him. She coughed lightly, forcing her voice to be harsher than the soft and sweet tones that she always used. "When you came out here, you knew you had me wrapped around your finger. When you pushed me in the pool, you knew I was at your mercy. And here I am, half naked, pressed up against you, and all it took were a few very inviting words." She felt a small thread of her reserved nature snap, and suddenly felt a wave of bravery wash away some of her shyness.

"I did what you wanted." Mugen protested calmly, eyes twinkling with amusement. He was good at this game. He knew how to manipulate. But Fuu was growing stronger; she was feeling confidence emanate from the pit of her stomach and pulse through her veins.

"Well, you do what you want." She blinked once, and let her arms drop to her sides, plunking through the water. "And I'll do what I want." She backed up slightly, just out of his reach, and removed what was left of her two piece bathing suit. He simply stood there, staring at her, unable to figure out how to react. He looked like a lost little puppy, confused about how to please his master. At this point he was at a loss. He wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, or how to get out of her what he had originally sought to do. And that sly look in her eyes wasn't exactly reassuring as to her predictability. By heading out to the pool, he had received more than he bargained for. But he wasn't about to lose this game. She was an obstacle that he had to overcome. Sure, two years ago he had been the enemy, then the protector, and then they had separated. He had been thrown in jail, released, and then just happened to bump back into her. Sure, he always called her a cry baby, a little bitch, a nag. But deep down, Mugen had always had a soft spot for the girl. Who had been the one to jump in and save her ass, four eyes? Hardly. It was always Mugen. Yeah, he had always had a soft spot for her, but never said anything about it. As a matter of fact, he always stated the opposite. He shook his drunken head. All this thinking was really pissing him off.

Mugen growled, surging forward in the water and pinning Fuu to the side of the pool. The lining was cold against her back, and she moaned at the contrasting contact against her warm skin. She dug her nails into the back of his neck with one hand, pulling him in for a rough kiss in a frenzy of lust. Reaching down with her free hand, she stroked the lower part of his stomach, kneading into the slightly lipid area. He felt a pull at his leash of control, unsettling as she partially forced him to kiss her. What was she _doing_? He thought she was pissed? Damn.

Her fingertips teased the area just above his manhood, causing his erection to throb painfully with anticipation. Finally she loosed her hold on his neck, and they broke apart to gasp for air. Her hand danced up his stomach, and then stopped at his nipple, toying with the pink nub. He snarled angrily, grabbing both her wrists and securing them with one of his hands. He lowered the other between her legs, parted the silky curls there, and immediately pushed three fingers into her. He knew what she was up to; she was trying to beat him at his own game. Well too bad, because Mugen didn't like to loose.

Fuu cried out, throwing her head back onto the wood lining the outside of the pool. Mugen continued his consented assault, still managing to hold her wrists tightly as she twisted them. She felt herself beginning to tighten around his talented fingers, and her eyes slid closed. The waves of pleasure were right there, so close they were almost tangible, and then suddenly, she felt emptiness. Her head snapped up to look into his amused and teasing stare.

Letting her go completely, he turned his back and swam to the other side of the pool. She incredulously watched him, and then clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then dove under the water, keeping her eyes open to judge where he was in the pool. She saw his form turn around, looking for her. She reached out, grasping his hips with her hands, and pulled the length of his manhood into her throat, opening it as far as she could for him. She felt his entire body tense under her sudden movement, and slowly massaged the lower half of his penis with her tongue. Feeling her lungs scream for air, she pulled back, and surfaced in front of him.

He shook with lust, surprise, and even a small bit of fear. He had never been dominated in this way, and it unsettled him greatly. But another part of him felt a thrill, a thrill at being taken the way he was. Good god, was she really a virgin? He was beginning to doubt.

She rested her hands on her hips lightly, breathing deeply from the heat of the moment and her burning lungs.

And then he was inside of her. He was shocked at her tightness. He had been wrong after all. She was a virgin, or at least she _had _been. She sure wasn't now. Mugen pressed Fuu up against the lining once more, this time with his throbbing member thrusting in and out of her. He ignored her wince in pain and light whimper. It would go away in a minute, he knew. And he was right.

They both groaned at the contact, intensifying with each congenial blow. She threw her arms around his throat, clawing his shoulder blades and lower neck furiously as passion flooded her body. He held on to her hips for dear life, afraid of losing his sanity as well as his hegemony. She suddenly began to breathe heavier, and he also felt himself reaching the edge. She shrieked as she reached climax, triggering his own. The two of them clutched each other, completely still, as they satisfied one another. He felt warm blood trickle down his back from the gaping slash he had received from her abusive onslaught. He then fell forward, pressing against her with all his weight as he chuckled lightly.

"Jesus Christ." She simply breathed.

"Ditto."

The next morning, Mugen woke up lying on his deck. He squinted in the sunlight, and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was stark naked, and lying on a white towel that he had never seen before. He looked around, a little befuddled, until he remembered the events of the night before. Such was the way of a hangover. He ran a bewildered hand through his unruly hair, and shook his head to possibly return his mindset to wakefulness, and rid of the sourness in his stomach. His beautiful eyes darted around, looking for Fuu, but he saw her nowhere. His heart quivered when he thought of her, and he smiled at the reaction. The memories of the amazing sex she had delivered warmed him somewhat, and he stood up, not fazed by his nudity, and frantically looked around. He wanted to tell her how he felt. This was something new to him, something that he had never felt before. He wanted to let her know that she wasn't just sex, that she meant more to him than he could have imagined. She had knocked into him that he wasn't the king of the world, and he couldn't just take what he wanted from who he wanted. She had triggered something in him that made him want her heart and soul, and only hers. Good god, where was this coming from? Repressed and harbored feelings and hidden emotions that had simply bubbled over to far? He figured so, and found that the thought of love didn't scare him as much as he had first thought. Miffed him a little, but he found comfort in it at the same time.

Suddenly something caught the corner of Mugen's eye, and he looked down into the water of the pool to see Fuu's completely naked body suspended under the water, unmoving.

* * *

**Blurb: **_WMAHAHAHAHAHAI fooled you all into thinking this would be a happy ending smut filled love scene! I am so frikin proud of myself! MWAHAHAHA suffer from my morbid and cliffhanger of an end! _

_-cough cough- sorry about that. My evil side took over for a second there. Anyways. This thing turned out mucho different from most of the stuff I write, but such is the way of the oneshots that tend to pluck there way through my strange and perverted mind. Why am I talking funny? Jeeze lol….anyyyywayyys…I sort of just typed this last night because my mind was in a stump over my other story _Mix Together like Oil and Water_. That and I was feeling romantic and loony over my so called boyfriend who vaguely reminds me of a mix between Inuyasha and Mugen. Probably because he can be the biggest jackscrew ever…but what can I say…I always fall for the mean ones. _

_But besides my love life. Lets get back to this thing that I've created. I wish my mind would work like this when I'm writing longer stories, but it seems like it works at its best when the story is extremely shot. Idk why…but I was considering making a story out of this. That was my intention when I typed it up though, but now that I'm done with it, it sort of makes me want to keep writing. I dun know…what do you guys think? Do you think it would ruin the whole effect if I tried dragging it out to a story? _

**_If you have read any of what I just typed in this long long blurb, please let me know! I don't wish to waste my time making a story out of this if no one wants to read it._**


End file.
